


Screw the Moon

by KianStrugglesToEven



Series: Kinky Memes [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianStrugglesToEven/pseuds/KianStrugglesToEven
Summary: LittleRedDress: So i gotta askNarrativeConrol: ???LittleRedDress: Is Alexander always so gay around Professor Washington or am i reading to much into this interactionNarrativeControl: I mean, ya.Or: Get these idiots together already!





	

"HelpUs"

LittleRedDress: So i gotta ask  
NarrativeConrol: ???  
LittleRedDress: Is Alexander always so gay around Professor Washington or am i reading to much into this interaction  
NarrativeControl: I mean, ya he is, but what are you watching rn  
LittleRedDress: I met Alexander after his english class and their discussin these weird literary techniques, and literally everytime Washington says something Alexander does this weird blush thing.  
4SetsOfCorsets: Yea that sounds about right   
LittleRedDress: Honestly the weird thing is that everytime he blushes Washington gets this lil smile  
NarrativeControl: Wait really  
Pegarita: Like seriously?  
LittleRedDress: From what i saw ya, why?  
ABurrSir: Washington isn't known for his smiling  
SicklyAndPrickly: Yea, ive been in his class for years and ive barely seen the guy smile  
MacaroniAndMe: Tho it does make sense i mean  
MacaroniAndMe: He only uses emojis with Alexander its weird  
SicklyAndPrickly: "I dont pick favourites" my ass Alexander is totally his fave  
\--------------------  
"@God dont hate us please"  
JeSuisChrist: Alexander i see you online message the main chat we're talking about you  
Damilton: No, y'all speaking bullshit in that chat i'm staying here  
TheCoolerWashington: Ooh, Drama, spill up kiddo's  
Damilton: Its like noon shouldnt you be working  
TheCoolerWashington: I'm on my lunch break, spill  
NarrrativeControl: Lmao we're talking about Alexanders crush on your brother  
TheCoolerWashington: Ohhhhhh  
TheCoolerWashington: H u n n y   
Damilton: Nope, not talking about this with you nopedy nope   
\-----------------------  
JeSuisChrist: To answer your original question Maria, Alexander is always that gay for Washington  
LittleRedDress: Awww thats cute but slightly worrying  
Turtle.Boi: Why???  
LittleRedDress: I mean, Alexanders tiny  
LittleRedDress: Washington is fucking huge  
KinkGeorge: Holy shit he would break him in two  
Damilton: CAN Y'ALL NOT  
\------------------  
"@God please dont hate us"  
Damilton: Thats a nice thought tho  
MacaroniAndMe: Only you would think that  
JeSuisChrist: Nah i agree with Alexander that does sound nice  
TheCoolerWashington: ????  
*NarrativeControl sent "SmolAlixBigWash.screenshot"*  
TheCoolerWashington: That isnt something i wanted to picture thanks kids  
MacaroniAndMe: Eliza did tell you that this was a porn chat  
\----------------------  
"Help Us"  
Angeli-kickyourass: That feeling when your friends are fucking nerds   
Pegarita: Same  
Angeli-kickyourass: Same  
LittleRedDress: Im asexual why would i fuck a nerd  
NarrativeControl: I'd fuck a nerd  
ABurrSir: I'm asexual and I'd fuck a nerd  
*Damilton changed 4SetsOfCorsets nickname to A Nerd™*  
NarrativeControl: ;) ;)  
ABurrSir: Not that nerd  
NarrativeControl: ....  
ABurrSir: Dont do that to me i never know if its good or bad  
*ABurrSir changed NarrativeControl's nickname to Would Fuck A Nerd™*  
*LittleRedDress changed ABurrSir's nickname to Would fuck a nerd but not that Nerd™*  
*Would fuck a nerd but not that Nerd™ changed LittleRedDress's nickname to Would not fuck a nerd*  
A Nerd™: I was gone for half an hour what the fuck guys  
*A Nerd™ reset all nicknames in the chat*  
\-------------------------  
LittleRedDress: Wait Aaron your Asexual?  
ABurrSir: Yea???  
LittleRedDress: D u d e we should start a club  
LittleRedDress: Asexual Alliance   
ABurrSir: That makes us sound like super hero's  
LittleRedDress: Y e s   
ABurrSir: I mean, sure  
LittleRedDress: Ayeeeeeee   
\----------------------  
Damilton: Tom Felton is adorable  
4SetsOfCorsets: Are you watching harry potter?  
Damilton: Nah, The Flash  
Pegarita: His characters such an asshole tho??  
Damilton: Let him live he's less of an asshole now  
MacaroniAndMe: I dont understand why the fast one is upset  
JeSuisChrist: His girlfriends gonna die and he is just angsty like that  
MacaroniAndMe: Ah  
Pegarita: Wait are you all watching the flash?  
Damilton: Me, Laf and Thomas are, James would but he has English homework  
KinkGeorge: Do you not have English Homework?   
MacaroniAndMe: I've already finished it  
Damilton: I'm,,, ahead on the course  
LittleRedDress: How far ahead?  
Damilton: idk tbh, i finished all the work Washington gave us so he gave me the stuff he had planned  
Damilton: He stopped giving me stuff because he hadnt planned that far ahead  
Damilton: Theres like, a couple more assignments until the rest of the class catches up to me  
LittleRedDress: Christ dude  
Angeli-kickyourass: Your gonna fuck up your wrists by the time your 25 at the rate you go Alexander  
NarrativeControl: Its a wonder he hasn't fucked them up already  
KinkGeorge: Jeez, i would literally die if i tried to do that  
ABurrSir: He does write like he's running out of time   
SicklyAndPrickly: How many pages did we need to write for this?  
Damilton: I wrote 10  
MacaroniAndMe: He only asked for 4??  
LittleRedDress: Jeez   
SicklyAndPrickly: Thats nothing, honestly  
SicklyAndPrickly: We had an assignment where we had to write 25 essays between three of us, and it was Me, Alexander, and John Jay  
Damilton: John Jay can fuck off   
SicklyAndPrickly: He literally only wrote five that piece of shit  
Turtle.Boi: Continue the story  
SicklyAndPrickly: So John Jay wrote 5, and dearest Alexander decided that we should write more than 25, so i was like k, and wrote 29  
4SetsOfCorsets: Well done  
SicklyAndPrickly: Thanks man, i was really proud, and then i see Alexander, and i figured he hadnt written much more than that, and this little shit  
Damilton: Everytime you tell this story you call me that   
SicklyAndPrickly: YOU WROTE 51 ESSAYS ALEXANDER YOU DESERVE IT  
Pegarita: I always get shocked when i hear the number of essays he wrote even though I'm the one who smuggled him coffee when he was writing them  
KinkGeorge; J e s u s  
Angeli-kickyourass: Wait your the one who smuggled him coffee?  
Pegarita: No what are you talking about  
SicklyAndPrickly: Anyway im done with this homework so pause the flash so i can watch it  
Damilton: Yaassss   
\------------------------------  
Damilton: I bit my lip and its bleeding really bad help  
GWash(ingMachine): What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?  
Damilton: OH MY GOD WRONG PERSON IM SORRY SIR  
\------------------------------  
*Damilton sent WAITWHAT.screenshot to "Help Us"*  
JeSuisChrist: HOLY SHIT  
\------------------------------  
*GWash(ingMachine) sent ImAnIdiot.screenshot to TheCoolerWashington*  
GWash(ingMachine): Martha i fucked up i fucked up please help  
TheCoolerWashington: OH MY GOD GEORGE  
\---------------------------------  
Angeli-kickyourass: Alexander hows your lip  
Damilton: Still bleeding  
MacaroniAndMe: Im on my way with tissues and stuff dw   
Damilton: My saviour  
Pegarita: Did Washington acually ask to kiss you though???? Like??? Holy shit???  
NarrativeControl: Aww thats kinda cute  
LittleRedDress: Washington totally has a crush on Alexander   
Damilton: No????  
LittleRedDress: yeaaaaaaah  
LittleRedDress: Im asexual, not blind, seriously  
LittleRedDress: He smiles when you talk, something he doesnt do for anyone else. He gives you all the extra work you want. He just offered to kiss you??? its obvious??? All evidence points to some form of attraction Alexander there is no defense you can bring.  
Turtle.Boi: She has a point dude  
JeSuisChrist: Holy shit she does???  
Damilton: Nope, y'all are just reading to much into it, He wouldnt be interested in me like that ever, he's just n i c e  
MacaroniAndMe: I mean,,,,   
SicklyAndPrickly: The evidence does point to it,,,,,  
Damilton: N O P E  
Turtle.Boi: ....  
KinkGeorge: Did he go offline?  
JeSuisChrist: He's hiding in his room, Ill talk to him  
MacaroniAndMe: Im here with tissues for his lip let me in  
\----------------------------  
*NarrativeControl sent TrustMariShesALawyer.screenshot to TheCoolerWashington*  
TheCoolerWashington: Did y'all finally notice?   
NarrativeControl: So its legit?? He does??  
TheCoolerWashington: Georgie is fuckin enamoured kiddo  
NarrativeControl: Holy shit?!?  
TheCoolerWashington: Mhm  
TheCoolerWashington: Miss Lewis is quite the investigator   
NarrativeControl: She's going into law   
TheCoolerWashington: Tell her to message me if she needs an apprenticeship or anything, my firm could use young blood.  
NarrativeControl: dw i will  
\----------------------------  
*NarrativeControl sent DUDE.screenshot to "Help Us"*  
LittleRedDress: Is Martha a Lawyer??  
NarrativeControl: Yea, she owns Patriot Lawyers inc.  
LittleRedDress: H o l y s h i t  
Damilton: I  
Damilton: Shes not bullshitting is she?  
NarrativeControl: I dont think so Alexander  
Damilton: I  
MacaroniAndMe: He just kinda dropped his phone  
Angeli-kickyourass: Staring Blankly at a wall?  
JeSuisChrist: Yea  
Pegarita: Wrap him in blankets and get him some tea  
NarrativeControl: Green Tea works best   
JeSuisChrist: Okay  
Turtle.Boi: I mean, is it such a bad thing? They like each other, and Alexander is 19, so it isnt illegal?  
ABurrSir: Washington is a teacher. Specifically Alexanders teacher. A relationship between the two would be against school policy, and could undermine some of Alexanders accomplishments if it where to be revealed.   
SicklyAndPrickly: Thats true.  
JeSuisChrist: He's picking up his phone again  
\-----------------  
*Damilton sent TrustMariShesALawyer.screenshot and DUDE.screenshot to GWash(ingMachine)*  
GWash(ingMachine): Alexander, I,  
Damilton: Is it true, sir?  
GWash(ingMachine): Please, dont call me sir, not while we discuss this  
Damilton: Is it true?  
GWash(ingMachine): Yes, it is true, but please understand that it has never affected any of your grades or achievements in my class.  
Damilton: I, I understand that  
GWash(ingMachine): I understand if you wish to move into a different class  
Damilton: NO! No, i dont need to be moved into a different class, i just,   
GWash(ingMachine): You just?  
*Damilton sent AlexanderIsSoGayForWashington.screenshot to GWash(ingMachine)*  
GWash(ingMachine): Oh  
GWash(ingMachine): Alexander, i believe this is something that should be discussed in person.  
GWash(ingMachine): Do you know the coffee shop near to the Patriot Lawyers building?  
Damilton: What time?  
GWash(ingMachine): Whatever works for you  
Damilton: 3:30, if that works  
GWash(ingMachine): Of course, I'll see you then.  
\---------------  
"Help Us"  
Pegarita: Alexander?   
Damilton: Im meeting him for coffee. We're gonna talk about 'this'  
Damilton: Bye guys  
NarrativeControl: We will see you later then  
\------------------------------------  
Turtle.Boi: Never watch Rise Of The Guardians with Aaron Burr  
Pegarita: Why???  
Turtle.Boi: It is literally the only thing he will ever have an opinion on  
ABurrSir: OKAY NO RIGHT SO FROST IS REBORN WITHOUT HIS MEMORY'S, RIGHT WHEN HE TELLS THIS TO TOOTHIANA, SHE IS SURPRISED, AND TELLS HIM HE HAS MEMORY'S WHICH THEN MOTIVATES HIM TO HELP AND THEN JOIN THE GUARDIANS.  
ABurrSir: BUT WHY WAS JACK NEVER REBORN WITH HIS MEMORY'S?? WE KNOW HE SHOULD OF BEEN, AS TOOTHIANA IS SUPRISED THAT HE DOESNT HAVE THEM, AND THE OTHERS HAD THEIR MEMORIES   
ABurrSir: BUT JACK DIDNT WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN, AND ONLY HELPED OUT TO REGAIN HIS MEMORIES, SO THE MOON MANIPULATED JACK INTO HELPING!  
Turtle.Boi: You done yet?  
ABurrSir: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT IT COULD OF BEEN THE MOON THAT MADE THE OTHER GUARDIANS IGNORE JACK, AS IF THE MOON HAD TOLD THEM TO BE FRIENDLY, JACK WOULD JOIN OF HIS OWN FREE WILL!  
Turtle.Boi: Nope  
ABurrSir: IF THE MOON WASNT AN ASSHOLE AND IGNORED JACK FOR 300 YEARS, THE MANIPULATION WOULDNT OF BEEN NEEDED PLUS JACKS AN ELEMENTAL SPIRIT HE ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE BELIEVED IN LIKE, AT ALL  
ABurrSir: HE'S ASSOCIATED WITH THE WEATHER, NOT "FUN", THATS JUST HIS PERSONALITY, SO THE WHOLE "HIS CENTER IS FUN" THING IS KINDA BULLSHIT ITS NOT HIS SPIRIT TYPE  
ABurrSir: THEREFORE THE MOON WANTING HIM TO BE A GUARDIAN, A PROTECTOR OF CHILDREN, IS BULL. TOOTHIANA, BUNNY, AND SANTA WHERE ALL CREATED SPECIFICALLY TO BE GUARDIANS AND JACK WASNT   
Turtle.Boi: Done now?  
ABurrSir: #JusticeForJack  
ABurrSir: Also i have opinons for other things John what the fuck  
Turtle.Boi: Sure you do hunny  
ABurrSir: for example i have the opinion that your the best boyfriend ever ~  
Turtle.Boi: Awww, I love you  
ABurrSir: I love you to  
\-------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: How do i take a good dick pic  
KinkGeorge:Why????  
MacaroniAndMe: Im trying to get a sugar daddy why else  
KinkGeorge: Why?????  
MacaroniAndMe: Why not? I need money and the guy i found seems pretty decent  
KinkGeorge: Fair enough  
KinkGeorge: I usually go for the head peaking out of boxers   
JeSuisChrist: Natural Lighting is best   
MacaroniAndMe: Thanks guys  
\-------------------------------  
Damilton: Hey  
Pegarita: So how did it go?  
LittleRedDress: Are you good?  
Damilton: Yea, we talked about it, and it wouldn't be appropriate to date while i was a student, so we are gonna wait until summer vacation to start anything.  
Angeli-kickyourass: Thats for the best, i think  
NarrativeControl: You want to chill with us? Sibling Sleepover?  
Damilton: Yea  
Pegarita: Lets watch Rise Of The Guardians  
Damilton: NO THE MOONS A FUCKING ASS HOLE  
Turtle.Boi: Dear God.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?  
> This one is a lot shorter than the others, hopefully I'll actually be able to write a decently sized fic for next week   
> ~Some of this is based on actual conversations~  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Peace!


End file.
